odio_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Elves
Black Elves are all descendants of Aey. Aey was a normal elf (a light elf), who fell from grace and became a bloodelf, an elf with an unnatural bloodlust and craving for violence. He had a child with a demoness named Akumane, and his first child Numaey was born. Because of a curse from the Priestess of the Ancient Religion black elves lost their "humanity" and became killing machines. Most of them cannot be reasoned with, and they live solely to kill, and prove their strength. Appearance Black elves have dull, black skin, white hair, and glowing pupil-less eyes. Their hair is usually kept long, and most of them are unnaturally beautiful, so despite their savage nature they look very sophisticated. One thing black elves are known for is the face that they always smile. Some think that black elves cannot do anything other than smile, but this is wrong. The smile might be something all black elves do simply because of their race, but it is something they do actively, possibly because they have a deep disdain for all others, and smirk down on anyone. A black elf will not stop smiling even when killed or when they are in pain, but there are times when even a black elf cannot keep up his smile. This is a sign of either deep distress or incredible rage. Black elves simply do not get sad. Each clan has a different eye color. The original black elf garb is based on Aey's clothing. It looks like normal elf clothes, but is usually darker colored, and adorned with Aeyön (see below). Since black elves are always fighting the clothing is usually combined with weaponry and armor. Aeyön Black elves are known for using different types of magic. The symbols that they use to do magic are called Aeyön, and are usually embroidered on the clothing of the caster to strengthen the magic itself. Aeyön are usually also used in the names for each elf (exception: Cain). The name the elf has will directly impact their way of using magic, and the strongest magic users are the ones with the word for Aeyön in their names (or a shortened version "Aey"). The magic power of Aeyön works no matter what angle they're drawn at, and also work when they're upside down, or reversed. Aeyön are not used in any language, it is made purely as symbols for magic. Below are different symbols with their meaning. Reproduction All black elves are born male, so to get offspring the elves mate with a normal elf (or in Cain's father's case, a human). Because black elves are unusually violent, and don't always listen to reason, they usually only meet other people to fight, so if black elves didn't go into heat ever so often the race would've been extinct already. The mother and kid are usually killed after the black elf "comes to his senses", but because the expecting dads usually leave after mating, some kids slip through the cracks, and survive. A lot of kids surpass their parents and kill their father instead. All known black elves - Aey (alive) (forefather) - Numaey (alive) (clan head) - Aesïr (dead) - Ciceryn (alive) - Rafyn (dead) - Maran (dead) - Naehuar (dead) - Arafinwë (alive) (clan head) - Naelar (dead) - Rö (unknown) (clan head) - Dayer (dead) - Dayer's eldest son (alive) (clan head? official) - Chema's father (Sehna) (dead) - Chema (dies later on) - Suraï (alive) (clan head unofficial) - Cain (alive)Category:Races